Harry Potter and Hetalia Crossover Role Play
by WeasleyTwinLover
Summary: My friend UnluckyXIII and I were goofing around and decide to do a role play crossover by texting. it was so funny so i decided to share it with people for a laugh. Oh by the way this story is a little ok a lot perverted so read at your own risk. This is on Quotev by me and I used some pictures and I haven't figured out how to get pics on here so the profiles may not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Profile 1

ZEX (MY FRIEND UnluckyXIII's CHARACTER)

Age: 17 years old

House: Slytherin

Bestie: Skylar (Me)

Boyfriends: Russia (Ivan), Spain, France (Francis), Prussia (Gilbert or Gil), and England (Arthur/Artie Iggy)

Occupation: Dark Arts History Teacher at Hogwarts

Personality: Mean, Sarcastic, Moody, Bossy, and has a sicko mind

Powers: Grim Reaper, Elemental powers, Weaponry power, inmortal, Dark art powers, normal wizardry powers, and can do anything.

Appearance: Pic, but with red eyes, and has black wings


	2. Profile 2

Skylar (Me)

Age: 16 years old

House: Griffindor

Bestie: Zex (My Friend UnluckyXIII)

Occupation: Student at Hogwarts

Boyfriends: Canada (Matthew), Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and Draco Malfoy

Personality: Fun, Bubbly, Crazy, Random, Hyper, Confused a lot, Stupid at times, Gullible, and Sarcastic

Powers: Witch, Elemental powers, Animagus (Snow White Wolf and Pink Bunny), Metamorphous, Spell creator, Wandless magic, and Non-Verbal magic

Appearance: Changes, but is mostly pic with blue eyes


	3. Background

()-Is real life talking

**-Is actions

''-Is thoughts

The entire thing is dialouge and its a random role play my friend UnluckyXIII and I did over texting.

The story takes place during Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire, but I am in sixth year and my friend UnluckyXIII is a teacher.

All the Hetalia characters metioned in the story know about wizardry and are wizards.

If it gets confusing message me and I will fix it.

It starts with me arriving at Zex's party the night before we leave for school.


	4. The Party Part 1

*Knock Knock*

Zex- Ah there here OY AMERICA! NO EATING THE SNACKS TILL EVERYONE GETS HERE! *Opens door* Hey guys. Come in, Come in.

Skylar- Vas Happening? Is America eating all the food already? *Walks inside*

Zex- He's trying, but it helps that he can see all my knives and knows that I can use them.

Skylar- Hahahahahaha true that. YO AMERICA couldn't you have at least waited for your brother Matthew to arrive with me? *Eats chip while shaking head in disapointment at America* So Zex how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in awhile.

Zex- *Yawn* Ya know this and that. I sent my boys out to get more food ,but they aren't back yet.

Skylar- *Smiles* 'Wonder what's taking them so long.' Ready for another year at Hogwarts?

Zex- Huh didn't you know that I graduated last year.

Skylar- Yeah, but weren't you offered the position as Dark Arts teacher or something like that?

Zex- No they sent me a letter for the Dark Arts History and more teacher position.

Skylar- Oh yeah! The twins and I signed up for that class. I forced Matthew and Neville to sign up too. Also I heard Draco will be there too.

Zex-Draco is sweet. 'thinks of him as a brother'

Skylar- Yeah he is.

Zex- Hey did you here AH *All of a sudden France is there gropping Zex* AAAAHHH

Skylar- HEY FRANCE GET OFF MY FRIEND! WE WERE TALKING HERE!

France- Ohohohoho alo angel we are back and your looking as fine as ever.

Zex- FRANCE GET OFF OF ME OR ELSE!

Skylar- YEAH! *kicks France in manhood area*

France- *Passes out in agony*

Skylar- Hahahahahahaha take that you pervert! *Talking to France's passed out body while doing a victory dance.*

Zex- Hey he is my pervert!

Skylar- Sorry I got a little carried away

France- *starts to wake up*

Zex- France are you alright?

Skylar- *looking down ashamed* Sorry France I got a little carried away with causing you pain.

France- *sniff* *ignores you*

Spain and Britain- We are back!

Sky(Skylar takes forever so I am just gonna call her Sky)- Hey what's up?

Zex- Hey where's Russia? *looks around for him*

Britain and Spain- Uh well he's outside. There was a guy in the bushes watching you guys and well ya

*After explantation*

Zex- WHAT HE'S BEATING A GUY UP WITHOUT ME?! *stomps outside with favorite katana in hand*

Sky- Jeez you guys should have told her right away. Now she's pissed.

Britain and Spain- Not our faults! We were looking for France and ya

Sky- Whateves

Random Dude- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD PLEASE NO PLEASE STO...

Sky- Hahahaha GO ZEX! BEAT HIS WORTHLESS ASS TO A PULP!

Zex- Aw Ivan! Why did ya end it so quickly?

Ivan- Because there would be a even bigger mess and people are coming over. Although red looks wonderful on you.

*Zex and Ivan walk back inside hand in hand with bloody hands and blood on Zex's face.

Sky- He is right*Talking to Matthew about his polar bear*

Ivan- *Thinking it was him* Da

Sky- Hm oh hey guys. how was it killing the dude?

England- Oh you both should get cleaned up.

*Zex uses instant cleaning spell on Ivan and herself*

Zex- He wasn't worth it, so it was a quick on sadly

Sky- Boo! :( I wanted pics of a dead body for my what did I do over the summer project.

Zex- The kids from school should be arriving soon, so Iggy don't go doing the knowing their names already thing, they might get suspicious. And if anyone asks you guys are all teachers or something from another school. Dumbledore doesn't want them to know who their new teachers will be.

Sky- Yep and Everyone except Zex and Matthew, stay away from Neville. He doesn't need to be around your perverted and immature behavior.

Iggy- Hey I can be around my people if I want to.

Sky- Fine Iggy too, but that's it. He is too innocent and I will not allow the rest of you to taint him! *Wags finger at them through entire speech*

Ivan- I only listen to Zex not you little one *dark aura*

Sky- Fine then! *Glares at Ivan*

Zex- You are all going to do as she asked please *puppy dog eyes*

Sky- Thank you Zex! *Sticks tongue out at Ivan* It's just I know that some of them will crupt him into a pervert and others will scare him to death.

Zex- *Ivan grabs pipe* He better be afraid. Ivan only listens to me.

Sky-You know I am probably overreacting. It's just that I want everything to run over smoothly for my and your other friends meeting them and you know I will have to deal with the aftermath at school.

Zex- Uhuh I get it, don't worry.

Sky- Okay Thanks!

*Doorbell rings and Sky skips over and opens the door.*

Prussia- THE AWESOME PARTY ANIMAL HAS ARRIVED!

Sky- Prussia! *hugs him* 'thinks of him as a brother'

Zex- Hands off! He's Mine!

Sky- I know, don't worry.

Prussia, France, and Spain- FINALLY THE BTT IS HERE!

Sky- Okay so ho- *Doorbell rings again and Sky opens it* Fred! *Hugs him* George! *Hugs him* Neville! *Hugs him* Draco! *Hugs him* Hermione! *Hugs her* Ginny! *Hugs her* Harry! *Hugs him* Ron! *Hugs him* Charlie! *Hugs him* *Slams door in everyone else's face*

Zex-*Opens door* OY ALL OF YOU OUT THERE ARE AWESOME!

Everyone outside- I am, aren't I?

Zex- WRONG GIL IS AWESOME! NOW GET OFF MY LAWN! Luna is awesome though, but she isn't here yet.

Sky- I know right? Luna said she would be here in an hour and if she isn't then she isn't coming.

Prussia- THE AWESOME ME HAS TO AGREE, I AM AWESOME!

Sky- SHUT UP! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING! Anyways we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

France and Zex- OH OH I WANNA PLAY!


	5. The Party Part 2

RECAP:

Sky: Anyways, who wants to play seven minutes in heaven.

Zex and France: OH OH I WANNA PLAY!

Present:

Sky: Okay! *Produces Purple Top Hat out of thin air* Alright every boy put something in the hat. *Brings hat around as boys put objects inside the hat* FRANCE DO NOT PUT A CONDOM IN THERE! *France looks disappointed and puts something else in there*

Zex: Awww too bad Francypants.

Sky:Please don't encourage him.

Zex: Now every girl! *The girl's put an object in the hat one by one.*

Sky: Alright, all done! Hermione gets to pick first.

Hermione: Um I got a red tomato?

Romano: It's mine.

Sky: Now get into the closet! Now! Now! *Pushes both of them inside with help from Matthew*

*7 Minutes Later*

Sky: Times up! * Opens door, revealing them sucking each others faces*

Zex: Ok who's next?

Sky: Ginny Pick!

Ginny: I got a Griffindor tie. Whose is it?

Ron: Uh that's me.

Ginny: Ew Gross! Can I pick again?

Zex: NOOOOO!

Sky: Mwahahahaha! * Pushes them into the closet, kicking and screaming*

Zex: Dude you do know that I have two closets?

Sky: Oh okay, Ludwig is next.

Ludwig (Germany): I got a noodle.

Feli (Italy): That's-a-me!

Sky: To the closet! *Pushes them in*

*7 Minutes Later*

Sky: Times up! Zex please open Ludwig and Feli's door for me?

*5 Seconds Later*

Zex: I-Not... not... oh... oh...AHHHH!

Sky: *Opens Ginny and Ron's Closet* Hahahahaha! Looks like Harry lost Ginny to her brother! *They are still sucking faces* Okay that's getting a little gross.*Closes door*

Zex: *Knocks on Ginny and Ron's door* OY! You two times up, we don't want to see ya like that, so get dressed!

Sky: *Reopens door and pulls them apart* Get out! And Ginny put on your shirt.

Zex: Hahahaha ME NEXT! ME NEXT!

Sky: Okay, Okay! Pick.

Zex: I got a sunflower.

Ivan: Well that's me.

Zex: *Drags Ivan into the closet and lets sensor out what happens next*

Sky: Get Some Zex! Okay it's my turn.

Iggy: Hey where's Francis?

Sky: How should I know where that Pervert is? Now I got a bottle of maple syrup.

Mattie: That's me.

Sky: *Smirks* Leggo! *Drags him into the closet and well you don't want to know what happens next.*

*Everyone starts to watch TV and Iggy and Spain went to get more food.*

*2 Hours Later*

Neville: Maybe we should try to get them out.

Iggy: We are back! I got Ribs for Zex and Skylar.

Sky: RIBS!

Zex: GIVE ME A MINUTE!

Iggy:It's supposed to be SEVEN MINUTES in heaven, not TWO HOURS!

Sky: *Gets dressed in a flash and runs out getting Ribs, Mac 'n' Cheese,and Mashed potatoes* Well, Zex is the Hostess and I started the game, so there.

Sky: Zex there's mashed potatoes too! Hey where's France? AMERICA STOP TRYING TO EAT ZEX'S FOOD!

Neville: *Opens the door to Zex's closet* HOLY! So that's where France went.

Zex: HEY WE'RE BUSY HERE!

Sky: Get out already!

*2 Minutes Later*

Zex: God can't a girl get some privacy with two of her hotties around here?

Neville: S...So... Sorry *Scarred for life*

Spain and Iggy: What about us?

Prussia: Ya me too.

Sky: That backfired a little bit.

Zex: Well you three didn't come in like Francis did, so what do ya want me to do?

Sirius: *Walks in late* I brought candy!

Sky: Gimmie! *Grabs candy and runs away, cackling*

*A Minute Later*

Sky: *Comes back with empty candy bags* Hahahahahahahahahaha *Runs around on the walls*

Zex: Okkkkkkkkk

Sky: *Kisses Neville and then makes out with each twin, makes out with Draco, and makes out with Mattie. Then does a backflip and starts babbling about a baby unicorn and a pet dragon to kill Angilina Johnson* And then it will burn her to a crisp. Then I will heal her and then it will eat her. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zex: Oh South Ireland has one. Right Iggy?

Sky: Unicorn? Where?

Zex: NO A DRAGON!

Sky: OOH GIMMIE GIMMIE!

Iggy: Yeah, but he's helping out with you know what.

Sky: Wha? *Shrugs it off* I NEED A DRAGON TO DESTROY ANGILINA JOHNSON!

Zex: GET OVER IT!

Sky: NEVER! *Runs around while screaming my head off*

Sirius: Maybe I shouldn't have brought four bags of candy.

Zex: Ivan, Please.

Sky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! *Runs and hides behind Mattie*

Zex: *Suddenly appears behind Sky and knocks her out*

Sky: Owwie. *Whimpers before passing out*

Zex: Hey Matthew, could you take Sky to her bedroom.*

Mattie: Zex, you should punish Sirius for giving her four bags of candy. *Carries Sky upstairs*

Zex: ZEX CHOP! *Hits Sirius and he passes out*

Twins: Wicked!

Zex: Thank you.

*3 Hours Later*

Zex: *Yawns* I'm going to sleep so if you don't live here, GET OUT!

Everyone leaving: Bye! Tell Sky we said Bye!

Zex: Yea, Yea

*Everyone leaves except Zex, Sky,Mattie,Ivan,Francis,Spain,Iggy,Neville,The Twins, and Draco.*

Zex: *Yawns* Soo Tired.

*ZzzZzzZzzZzz. Everyone falls asleep.*


	6. The Train Station

THE TRAIN STATION

*The next Morning*

Zex: *walks into kitchen yawning* what's that awful sme...Oh Hey Iggy. Morning.

Iggy: *Turns around smiling* Want some Breakfast? *Holds up pan full of charcoal*

France: *Walks in* What's that awful smell?! Oh Mon Angleterre is cooking.

Iggy: Oh be quiet Frog! You wouldn't know good cooking if it bit you in the ass.

France: F-What you little my cooking is world renowned!

*France and Iggy begin to argue*

Zex: *Breaks up fight by making out with both of them*

Sky and Matty: *Walk in yawning and look up* WOAH!

Sky: Um can you guys not do that in the kitchen. People eat in here.

Zex: *Flips Sky off*

France:*Pushes Zex onto the table and starts to undress her.*

Iggy: *Hits france on the head and takes his place with fucking Zex*

Sky and Matty: *Slowly backs out of the kitchen and turns to face rest of the crew* You do not want to go in there.

Germany: Vhy?

Matty: *Goes into the corner and starts rocking back and forth*

Sky: France, Iggy, and Zex are having a threesome.

Russia and Prussia: I want some! *Runs into Kitchen and five seconds later all you hear is moans coming from the Kitchen and Matty's scarred mutterings from the Corner*

*2 HOURS LATER*

France, Iggy, Prussia, Russia, and Zex: *Walk out of the Kitchen all dressed*

Matty: I'm hungary. *Walks into Kitchen and runs out screaming two seconds later* There is cum all over the Kitchen! *Goes back into corner and rocks himself*

Spain: *Walks down the stairs yawning and looks around at the Horrified and Smirking faces* What did I miss?

Sky: Well..France, Iggy, Prussia, Russia, and Zex had Sex in the Kitchen and sprayed it with cum.

Spain: Wha...What?! Without me?! *Falls to the ground dramatically and sobs hysterically for half an hour*

Zex: Aww don't worry you will get your turn soon enough.

Germany: Um you do know that ve are about to miss the train. *Everyone runs around franticly grabbing luggage as Spain gets his turn. Then we apparate onto the train.*

Sky: Thank God! We made it! *Throws luggage which squishes an innocent 1st year walking by.*

France: Ugh my hair is ruined! *Hair looks exactly the same as before.*

Zex: Lets go find a cabin. *Walks off with Iggy,Prussia,Spain, Russia, and France whining about his hair the whole way* Don't worry. We can fix that.

Sky: Hey Italy, Matty, and Germany lets go to the opposite side of the train, so we don't have to hear their moans. *Walks off with Italy, Germany, and Matty following her*

Random 1st Year: Hello? Can Someone Help Me? *Lays on the ground with Sky's Trunk squishing him*


	7. The Train Ride

THE TRAIN RIDE

*Sky's Side of the Train*

Sky: *Sitting in compartment with Mattie, Italy, and Germany*

Mattie: What was that sound?

Germany: I think that may have been a moan.

Italy: Ve~

Sky: Wow that's a loud moan. I wonder where it's coming from. *Entire compartment looks at her in a are you stupid look* What?

Germany: Are you serious. It is obviously your best friend, Zex.

Sky: Pssh I knew that. *Looks away from Germany*

Italy: Ve~ what are they doing? *Looks at us with an innocent twinkle in his eyes.*

Sky: Um nothing *Begins to whistle suspiciously*

Germany: *Sits next to Italy and whispers in his ear as Italy's eyes widen*

Italy: Oh like what you and Prussia do with me?

Germany: Exactly *Winks at Italy*

Sky: *Blinks in shock since she didn't know those three had a thing.*

Mattie: *Hears another moan* What are they doing?

*Zex's side of the train*

Zex: Who is next?

France: Me! Me! *Fake moans*

Zex: Oh I would give that a 9 1/2. *Game continues for awhile*

Russia: The final scores are in da. In last place is Prussia with a score of 6 1/2 da. In fourth place is Spain with a score of 7 da. In third place is me with a score of 8 1/2 da. In second place is England with a score of...

Zex: With the cutest moan.

Russia: With a score of 9 da. In first place...

Prussia: Sadly

Russia: *Glares at Prussia for interrupting him and continues* In First place is France with a score of 9 1/2.

Spain: Wait! Actually First place goes to Zex with a score of 10 1/2.

Prussia, Russia, France, and England: Ahh sorry we forgot.

Zex: YOU FORGOT ME! *Raises fist to punch them as they cower in a corner when suddenly you hear a faint screaming that gets louder and louder until the compartment door explodes! As the dust settles you see Sky standing there out of breath.

Sky: *Looks at the boys cowering in the corner questioningly and shrug it off. Turns to Zex and gets a wild look in her eyes.* WE FORGOT THE TWINS, NEVILLE, AND DRACO AT HOME!

*At Zex's House*

Twins: *Just waking up and walks around the house* Where is everybody? *Walks into Kitchen and sees Draco sleeping at table and Neville rocking himself in a corner* What happened here?

Neville: *Muttering in corner* They left us. How are we supposed to get to school?

Fred: *Sits left of Draco and begins to poke him*

George: *Sits right of Draco and pokes him too*

Twins: *Poke Draco until he wakes up*

Draco: What the Fuck? Stop poking me.

Twins: *Stop poking Draco* Where is everyone?

Draco: Why don't you ask Neville?

Twins: *Looks at Neville's shaking form and looks back at Draco* So where is everybody?

Draco: They forgot us at home and went to the train station and the train already left.

Fred: WHAT THEY FORGOT US?

George: HOW COULD THEY FORGET OUR AWESOME SELVES! * Hear a tiny in the distance say "NO I AM AWESOMENESS!"*

Fred: THE HUMANITY! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN SKY FORGOT US!

George: DOES SHE EVEN NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO PRANKS GOING ON AROUND HER?

*Two hours later Fred and George's Freak out ends and they sit down*

George: *Moves around in chair* Why is this chair so sticky?

A/N:

WeasleyTwinLover: Oooh Cliffhanger! So how do you guys like the story? I already know its awesome but I like hearing it...

UnluckyXIII: ARE YOU DONE IN THERE YET?

WeasleyTwinLover: ALMOST! BUT IT WOULD GO A WHOLE LOT FASTER IF YOU WERE IN HERE!

UnluckyXIII: *Walks into the room* Don't you dare yell at me or I will murder you! *Smirks evilly*

WeasleyTwinLover: *Holds arms up in the air* Hey now. No need to get feisty. hehehehe.

UnluckyXIII: *Gives WeasleyTwinLover the evil eye* Are you sure about that?

WeasleyTwinLover: Course. We are best friends, remember? *Looks around nervously*

UnluckyXIII: Course I remember. Doesn't mean it will change my mind. *Starts laughing hysterically at WeasleyTwinLover's horrified look and walks out of the room laughing*

WeasleyTwinLover: That was the co-writer of this story and Zex is based off of her as Sky is based off of me. So Vote,Favorite, Comment, and all that crap! *About to post it when Zex pops back into the room*

UnluckyXIII: Wait! Do you like our characters Zex and Sky, which are basically our personalities. I know Zex is awesome since she is based off of me, but its nice to hear it and I guess Sky is ok.

WeasleyTwinLover: Hey Sky who is based off of me who is pretty awesome too!

UnluckyXIII: Uh-uh Sure. *Rolls eyes at WeasleyTwinLover*

WeasleyTwinLover: Hey *Has a spazz attack as UnluckyXIII posts it.*

UnluckyXIII: Bye now! *Faintly can hear WeasleyTwinLover Spazzing about how awesome she is and all that stuff*


	8. The Arrival

The Arrival

Recap: Sky: WE FORGOT THE TWINS, NEVILLE, AND DRACO AT HOME!

*At Zex's House*

George: *Moves around in chair* Why is this chair so sticky?

Present: *At Zex's House*

George: *Gets off chair and sees blob of mysterious substance. Fred and Him proceed to poke the blob.*

Draco: You do know that is someone's leftover cum.

Twins: *Instantly stop poking it* WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE WE POKED THE DISGUSTING SUBSTANCE!

Draco: I don't know. Guess I just felt like seeing you guys freak out.

Neville: *Curls into a tighter ball* What happened in this Kitchen?

*On the Hogwarts Express*

Sky: *Still freaking out about leaving Fred,George,Neville,and Draco at home.* They must be sad to not see me and you guys didn't clean up your mess in the Kitchen. Hint Hint.

France: *Smiles hugely* They just merely saw my piece of artwork.

Sky: *Ignores France* Can you get them here Zex?

Zex: I can, but I would rather wait awhile.

Sky: *Gets down on knees and begs* Please!

Zex: Ugh Fine. Just give me a minute.

*At Zex's House*

Twins and Draco: *Get bored out of their minds and play truth or dare.*

Draco: Truth or dare George.

George: Dare.

Fred: That isn't a good idea.

Draco: *Smirks evilly* I dare you to make out with Fred for five minutes. Tongue and all.

George: *Sighs and moves in front of Fred and begins to kiss him. They really get into it as George climbs on top of Fred and Fred grinds on George. Draco stares on in shock when suddenly Draco hears a pop.*

Draco: What was that sound? *Suddenly Draco hears a moan. He looks at the twins that are basically having sex with clothes on.*

Neville: *Shaking in a curled up ball in the corner* This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening...

*Suddenly there is another pop sound and then they all find themselves in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with their trunks completely packed and organized.*

*On the Hogwarts Express*

Twins, Draco, and Neville: *Appear out of thin air on train in the exact same positions as they were at Zex's house.*

Twins: *Continue making out and other things. ;)

France, Germany, Russia, Prussia, America, Canada, Spain, England, and Italy: *Stare in shock as France smiles pervertedly*

Skylar: YEA! THEY ARE HERE!*Glomps Draco and Neville in a hug*

Twins: *Instantly stop what they are doing and look around embarrassed*

Zex: Please continue with what you were doing. I don't have enough blackmail footage and you looked to be enjoying it.*Holds camera that was recording them*

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) And HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! Since it is still 2012 in some time zones. Sorry it's short but I am tired and completely forgot that I didn't update. So you know the drill. Follow, Comment, and Favorite! Oh and I would like it if you could Comment about...

UnluckyXIII: Are you down in there yet? I need the computer to read more FRUK stories and Yaoi!

WeasleyTwinLover: Almost! Sorry about that. Crap I forgot what I was saying. Hey UnluckyXIII, do you know what I was saying before you yelled at me?

UnluckyXIII: No! *Walks into room.* Now get off! *HIts update button and proceeds to read YAOI and FRUK!*


End file.
